User blog:ReadItAll/Sophitz Story! Sokeefe, you probs won't like it.
After Nightfall, Sophie is under Calla's tree. Sophie was lazily sprawled under Calla's tree. She was bored, and let the cool air swish around her and her thoughts. Suddenly, her mind drifted to feelings. She liked Fitz, yes, but Keefe was attractive and - well there was a lot of things to like about him. Sophie thought about Fitz and how his glittering teal eyes always bore into her boring brown eyes. How Fitz's gorgeous dark brown hair was so soft whenever she touched it. The way Fitz was always ready to help her out, and how Fitz was so open with himself. Yeah, I definitely like him. ''Sophie thought. ''I don't even know why I'm thinking about this stuff. I've fought the elvin world's most dangerous elves, and here I am thinking about guys. '' ''"''Sophie! I need to tell you something important! Your sister is actually an elf!" A crisp voice screamed into Sophie's now hurting ear. She shot up and looked around. There Fitz was, grinning an adorable smile at her. "Just kidding. I've been watching you for a few minutes now, and I needed something to catch your attention. "Wait- so Amy isn't actually an elf," Sophie clarified. Fitz nodded, a wide smile still on his perfect face. Sophie shook herself off. "Fitz, if you haven't got anything to tell me, why are you here?" She asked. ''Uh oh. That probably was a tad bit rude. ''Sophie worried. ''"I actually do have something to tell you. It's a secret that I recently discovered." ''Fitz transmitted. Sophie jumped a few feet, Fitz chuckling at how adorable he thought Sophie was when she freaked out. "''Uh, okay. But I'm not telling you my secret." ''Sophie transmitted back. "''Why not? I think you'll want to after you hear my secret." ''Fitz whined while transmitting. "''Also, it's better if I show you." "Okay, I guess." ''Sophie sighed in her head. "Actually, I'm not going to tell you unless you tell me your secret." Fitz redecided. Sophie's eyes went wide. "No, please, noooo!!" Sophie pleaded. "Wait, actually, I'm only going to tell you if I go last." ''It couldn't be THAT bad, could it? Fitz flashed an adorably confident beam of sunshine. Then, he stepped closer to Sophie, something that Sophie couldn't understand in his eyes shining. It almost looked like adoration. But, since this was the real world and not fairy princess dreamland, it probably wasn't. Fitz walked towards Sophie until he was nearly nose-to-nose to her. Sophie paled, What's going on? He smiled a little, then pushed her chin up slightly, his other hand resting on Sophie's cheek. Fitz's striking eyes stared into Sophie's, almost as if asking for permission. She nodded, just in case that's what he wanted her to do. There was the tiniest rustle of leaves, but neither elf cared. Then, all of a sudden, Fitz's pink lips landed on hers. Sophie immediately melted under the kiss, but kept her hold. This was nothing like the Dex kiss, there were fireworks exploding everywhere in her. Sophie closed her eyes for one more second until; "FITZ WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER?!?!" Grady shrieked. "I TRUSTED YOU!" Sophie and Fitz both jumped away, their cheeks the color of beets. They looked everywhere but each other, the awkwardness of the situation arising. "Sorry about that," ''Fitz transmitted. Grady looked like he was about to take Fitz into a chokehold, so Sophie felt like she had to do something. "Dad, it's fine. I liked it. It's not like he was forcing me to." Grady paled for two seconds before fainting onto the ground. "''Uh, what should we do?" ''Fitz asked while transmitting."''Also, thanks for saying you liked it. Did you figure out the secret?" "Maybe we should ask Edaline- nope she'll probably ask what made him faint," Sophie replied. "You're welcome, and no, I didn't." ''"Hmm, I actually think we should tell Edaline. By the way, my secret was that I really, truly, liked, no, love you." ''Fitz said. Sophie fainted right then. TBC I would ask for this not to be edited. Category:Blog posts